Death's Angel
by Ninjazz07
Summary: A short story of a slight alternate ending to the Soul Eater manga. In this story, Kid is leading the army of Shibusen soldiers into war with Asura's army on the moon, but what happens when Asura takes Patty Thompson hostage?


**Death's Angel**

**A short, alternate ending.**

**_Manga Spoilers_**  
*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*

Kid's P.o.V.

I stood on the surface of the moon. The pale yellow surface was crowded with enemies, Kishin Eggs, on the other side across us all.

This. Was. War.

When you start a war, you need to know what you're fighting for.

I knew what I was fighting for exactly.  
To protect this world, and keep it balanced. To bring safety to our home and help everyone by ending this terrible war.

I stood up straightly, and looked up ahead. An army of clowns, Kishin Eggs, and Asura himself, were waiting with mischievous smirks and red, intimidating eyes on their faces.  
I turned around, and saw Shibusen's army with confident looks. The brave teachers, students, and comrades stood there, armed with their weapons, awaiting my command.

I pulled out my pistol Liz and raised her into the air, then, shot a wavelength bullet as a signal.  
*BANG* . . .  
I aimed Patty at the Kishin army at the other side, roughly 20 yards ahead, standing in the dark side of the moon.

"Brave comrades, today we fight for Shibusen! For the safety of our homes, and the rest of the Earth!" I shout loudly, enough for everyone to hear.  
"Yeah!" Shouts of agreement came from Shibusen's side.  
"This may be a difficult fight, but we can make it! I believe in you all!" I continued as more agreements were heard.

"With that being said!," I aimed the guns at one of the Kishin Eggs from the other side.  
*BANG* It fell to the ground.  
"lets finish this!" I shout out loud, both sides charging at each other.

Battle cries were shouted throughout the area from each side, both for victory. In a moment, clashes of weapons rang throughout the area.

I kept my eyes on Asura the whole time.

'How can we even be... related? More specifically brothers?' I thought in my mind, racing up towards him.

Asura merely smirked at me, looking up at my hair.

One of the Lines of Sanzu had connected previously, the first line.

I raised the Thompsons as I jumped above Asura... *BANG BANG*

Dust flew from the rocky, flat surface as the powerful 'bullets' shot at him.

I landed behind him, facing him while raising Liz and Patty in an offense position.

"Haha... What a child.." Asura murmured as he jumped out of the dust cloud and tackled me.

"AHG!" He pinned me to the ground.

"Such a pity.. And to think, I thought that you'd be much tougher to kill.." Asura smirked.

I glared at him.

"Liz, Patty!" I commanded as they transformed out of my hands behind Asura.

*BANG* Liz shot Patty at the Kishin's back.

"Insolent brats..." He murmured as he jumped away from us and floated into the air.

The girls transformed both back into pistols into my hands.

"Sanzu! Fall shot!" I yelled as I shot several bullets at Asura.

*BANG BANG*

"Like I said brother dear, its such a pity that you're going to be much easier to kill... But let's have a little fun shall we?" He smirked as he flew down at me with full speed.

"Kid watch out!" I heard Patty warn.

"Right!" I dodged, but something unexpected happened.

One of Asura's scarves grabbed the bubbly Thompson sister out of my clutches as she gasped for help.

"PATTY!" Liz shouted.

I stared wide-eyed as the scarf threw over Patty to Asura, he now clutching her in his possession.

"K-kiddo-kun...L-Liz...The, madness.." She strained out. The gun turned black with madness, then Patty fell silent.

"Dammit.." I cursed under my breath. "ASURA!" I shout out.

"What is it?" He asked as if nothing had happened just now. He saw my glare at him, then looked down at Patty. "Oh, this?" He asked, raising the girl in his hands. "Oh, she's under my control now, careful now, humans are very fragile." He smirked madly, holding the girl in his hands.

"ASURA!" Liz shouted out angrily.

"On the bright side." He interrupted Liz, "She's much stronger now, take a look." He shot a pure black bullet at as, I barely dodged as it created a small crater beside me.

"Now, lets have fun shall we?" Asura smirked mischievously as he continued to shot several bullets at us.

"Get out of there Kid!" Liz yelled, holding back a sob.

"Got it!" I sharply replied, jumping behind several 'moon boulders' dodging several shots and hiding from Asura's sight.

*BANG BANG BANG BANG*

Several more shots were heard.

"Kid!" Liz hissed quietly. "We need to do something about this! Connect your third line of Sanzu already! Do it for Patty!" She continued hastily, sadness in her voice.

I look at my reflection in the gun, the second line had fully connected already. Most likely when Patty was taken. I grind my teeth then speak.

"I can't connect the third line!" I sharply remind. "If I do, there's no telling what could happen, I could turn out to be just like Asura!" I quietly shout to her.

"WHAT OTHER OPTION IS THERE!?" Liz snapped, her reflection showing on the gun, tears steaming down her face.

I'm gonna hide, hide, hide my wings tonight. . .

I stay stunned, freezing for a mere moment then quickly dodging another shot incoming from the Kishin. I ran to another boulder.

"Trust me on this alright?" I look at her calmly as she gives an uneasy nod.

"Oh Kid? Where are you?" Asura mocked as he chuckled, still grasping Patty.

I simply walk out.

"Right here." I look at Asura as he smirks back at me, madly.

"There you are!" He smiled at me, aiming Patty in my direction. "Goodbye now."

*BANG*

My eyes narrowed at the single dark bullet as time seemed to slow down around me. I quickly dashed up a tall boulder behind the Kishin.

Asura clicked his tongue. "Kid, come on out here, be defeated by your own weapon here." He mocked yet again.

He closed his eyes and used his soul perception. "There you are!" He sharply exclaimed as he turned around, flying like lightning speed towards me.

"It's a shame I must use one weapon and not two...

But I will do whatever I can to save Patricia." I started calmly, feeling the third and final line connect, my hand behind my back.

As Asura raced towards me manically with Patty aimed for my head, I raised my right hand out from behind my back and aimed at Asura as a large cannon came along with it.

"Ready to fire." Liz started with uneasiness in her voice.

I slowly looked up as the Kishin was a few feet away.

"Death Cannon." I command as I feel a surge of power rush through me as the third and final line fully connects.

*BOOM*

**Cliffhanger! Mwahahahaha! Should I make another chapter? You tell me! :3**

**To those of you reading my other Soul Eater Story The New Girl, I apologize for the chapter lateness, it shall be released sometime within this week! :D**


End file.
